Swords With Courage
by Intergalactic Space Knight
Summary: Lucy Ayala never expected to have to fight for her life, especially after the Ark and Voi, now. When she is stationed on the UNSC Ace of Spades, she has to fight for her life again. And she is still scared. But will she get another chance at friendship with her big predator friend? Or will she be slaughtered on some colony world. Female humanXMale Elite, pre H4, Beta? PM me
1. Cryo Sleep

Ello my Faithgull Bumblebees! This here is my first Halo fan fic, god how I love halo! Elites all the way! But to the point! You all need to point out my flaws and teach me what's up! Review and PM me! Lets stroke off a conversation! Love y'all c: also, I'm actually wishing for a coauthor. Of anyone is willing, just message me!

* * *

><p>November 3rd 2556, UNSC Ace of Spades. Lucy Ayala (Female, 5'11, 26 years old)<p>

Lucy was cold, cold and in complete darkness, her body was asleep, heart slowed to the point of death, blood moving so slow she couldn't function, her mind was unconscious yet awake, it was like a light sleep, not deep enough to go REM sleep though, she remembered the term of Sleep Paralysis because she couldn't move a muscle absolutely how hard she tried.

The term slipped from her mind like water slipping through her fingers, forgot it like it never came to mind in the first place.

She could hear occasional _thunk _of boots treading on the floor outside of her pod. Where was she again? _Why can't I move?_

Her mind was awake, not enough to think coherent thoughts, only abstract ideas that came and leave like the wind.

Something pierced Lucy in the small of her back and she was gripped by a primal fear, trying but her body failed to move, she felt herself spasming but not moving like it her lithe form should.

Her body wasn't responding.

Lucy felt the needle, she remembered she hated needles with a passion. And with the thought, the little metal needle injected a liquid into her and she felt it force its way into her veins and she became lighted headed, weightless. Numb and powerful.

Sensing this, she struggled. After a few but intense moments, she felt a ungodly fire begin to settle in her muscles and in her bones as she fought the paralysis that gripped her.

She felt her ligaments twitch and she tried to squeal in delight but all that came out was a purr, emanated from deep within her chest.

Suddenly Lucy heard a hissing noise, like that of a cornered animal and bright light assaulted her as she forced her heavy lidded eyes open with a great amount of effort, she tried to move but her muscles turned into gelatin and she crumpled forward towards a cold floors embrace.

Lucy just managed to see the ground coming in hot as it approached her face at a rapid pace, when suddenly she felt hands dart out and grab her and pull her into the owners firm embrace.

The corporal tried to breathe but was immediately assaulted by mucus and other phlegm in her lungs from the Cryo Sleep, the hands bent her forward and tapped her back as she puked violently, trying to spit the nasty stuff out of her system, revulsion from the bile in her mouth.

She spewed the last bit of the green congealed liquid onto the ground as she took a sharp inhale, air filling her lungs and the tightness that wounded around tight within her chest evaporating quickly.

_Holy shit, I hate that_

"Breathe, breathe Corporal, that's it. Good girl… " said a male voice she didn't recognise.

Turning her head around slightly and saw a stranger, a rather hansom stranger at that. She felt wary, no man just helped for nothing, what does he want?

Then it hit when she glanced down, she's half naked!

Letting out a _eep_ of surprise she dislodged herself from his grasp and sprang to her locker, for her clothes.

As Lucy put on her Marine fatigues she noticed the other passengers getting out of Cryo Sleep, groups of the them, all waking up for the first time in days. Many of then were on their knees, coughing or sitting, trying to work their gelatin bodies properly.

Days of no movement tends make you weak, you need time to recuperate.

Lucy was looking around when she looked at the stranger, he was staring at everyone. Grayish brown military cropped hair, strong features, a set of hard brown eyes and pursed lips, jutting cheek bones and a defined jawline.

She studied the man with a inquisitive glare. Until she noticed his rank: Lieutenant General.

Panic gripped Lucy as she snapped to attention by pure instinct. Not wanting extra duties or punishment. She looked at his face and realized who this Lieutenant General was: Lieutenant General Cooper! He was known for winning and participating in countless battles! He fought in Reach, he got out of course, The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Harvest, Earth.

It was rumored he was friends Preston Cole before he died.

_Oh dear, this is the definition embarrassment! I'm a mess!_

He looked at her while in his own Fatigues, which was a lot more stylish than hers, perks of being famous and all. His eyes held something, but she couldn't place it.

"At ease Corporal," he stated. A smile on his aged face.

"Y-yes sir," She stammered. Her face blushing as she relaxed by putting her arms down at her sides, she quickly avoided his gaze by looking down.

The other Marines were watching her and the Lieutenant General's conversation by now and she wanted to cower in a corner. Her uniform was rumpled and undone, she didn't get time to look nice!

Why was he signaling her out? It was either going to make her look contemptuous or she his 'favorite' which by all means would outcast her from making it within the other Marines.

She looked up at the General and met his steel gaze."Permission to finish dressing, sir," she asked meekly under his iron gaze.

He smiled again and looked around at all of the marines standing at attention, everyone done from with the withdrawals of Cryo Sleep.

"AT EASE MARINES!" he bellowed.

Everyone relaxed from their prostate position, some smiled as they realised his known mannerisms for acting mean then causal. some knew the General, he always had people he knew and trusted on his operations.

He didn't know her… or trust her.

"DEBRIEF AT 1600!"

And with that he smiled at his men, turned on his heel and strode out with his air of confidence.

She looked around and caught the looks of some of men, some had questionable looks towards her, she was one of only a few greenhorns on the UNSC _Ace of Spades_.

Turing around she reopened her locked by the Cryo Pod and gently puting on her black socks on along with her special VZG7 Armored Boots.

She smiled as she cradled a boot in front of her silently, smiling at it as warmness flooded her system as she gazed lovingly at them, memories creating a warm soft blanket for her to float away on.

She forgot about the marines filing out of the Cryo room, undoubtedly going to the mess hall. Some gave her weird looks as she stared at the boot.

She thought about what made them special to her, it was that they had Sangheili armor on them, they were a gift given from a Elite named Sise'Tabod during the Great Schism.

Her very first alien friend!

Their friendship began when she peppered a brute captain square in the face with her MA5 Assault Rifle as it bore downed upon the Elite Major from behind, she killed it and the orange alien laughed and flanked her side as they fought on through the endless hordes of alien foes.

They were in Voi together as they fought along with Chief through the ruined city, She remembered blasting away at everything big and ugly with Chief and Sise while feeling like a complete and utter badass of the galaxy.

Her and Sise had to evacuate the city, away from the Flood but she couldn't contact her regiment. So she tagged along with the scaly fellow like a lost puppy,

She recalled how Sise saved her from Rtas as he Glassed that side of the continent, she recalled him yanking her away into a Phantom as the Flood closed in. She shuddered violently at the thought.

After the battle, he personally sought her out while aboard one of their ships and to her surprise, He felt so indebted to her, he gave her pieces of his armor around his mandibles. Which, ironically, only fit her Combat Boots.

She remembered fighting the flood and the Covenant Loyalists along side the big predator that easily towered of her in the battles of the Ark and Voi, they stuck with each others side until they were separated, duties outweighed budding friendships.

She remarked how he always avoided personal conversations, which were few. They held a strict battlefield etiquette, you're going to die in the next fight, so don't get close. It hurt Lucy, he seemed very interesting.

Sise was always nice but held tradition rather strongly, all honor and protectiveness over her. "Because you are a woman, thus in need of protecting," he always said in a matter of fact tone.

She only smiled. "uh huh, or you just don't want to be close to me."

He would always rebuke with. "It is tradition woman!"

The memories of Sise were washed away as she felt a a firm hand in her shoulder, who is it now?

She looked behind and saw a fiery red headed girl. "Yes?" she said, not seeing her rank.

The woman looked at Lucy. "Is that how they taught Leathernecks to talk to their superiors?" she asked politely. Lucy noticed her rank: Sergeant Major.

Lucy squeaked and whipped around, saluting. Her still boots cradled in the nook of her other arm.

Lucy was dying on the inside, first the General, then a sergeant. Everything was falling apart, she would be hated and seen as non trust worthy, ruining all chance to be accepted as a crew member and be set on the bottom of the pecking order.

"s-sorry ma'am…" she said as she blushed hotly.

The girl smiled and laughed. "At ease corporal," she said. Lucy immediately began to like the Sergeant as she let her arms go back to holding the boots, not only did she not get mad but she laughed!

"My name is Deborah Gannett, your new on this ship, I can tell," She said nicely. Holding out a hand to Lucy.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Because you stick out like a sore thumb."

Lucy shoot her hand and smiled. "Oh, well, I'm Lucy Ayala and you're the first person to talk to me, seems no one here likes a greenhorn," she said but finished it meekly.

Deborah frowned but nodded. "We've all been through a lot on this ship, to many died." Deborah looked down and smiled. "Don't worry, show them you're not worthless and they'll grow on you," she said to Lucy happily.

Lucy drew back, it was the first time she had encouraging words in a long while and she quickly smiled. "Thanks Deborah."

Lucy studied her new found friends face, she had a beautiful face, tight features that were almost fox like, dull brown eyes and a happy smile on her like that looked permanent.

"Its no worry greenhorn, were in the same boat, so might as well like everyone… I don't want to be straight forward but… you are very beautiful… I'm surprised you're not popular already," she said.

Lucy didn't know how to respond, but yes, she is beautiful… and she absolutely loathes it. She found it hard to trust men and they were always after her affections. What with her big green doe eyes, blackish kinky hair and voluptuous lips, her feminine but prominent cheeks and chin all supported a very 'sexy' appearance, people said she could look like a startled doe, she didn't think so.

It was a curse.

The Sergeant glanced at the boots and her eyes widened in shock. "That's Sangheili Major armor… how did you get your hands on a set Mandible guards!?"

"S-Sise gave them to me," she said, caught off guard with the new line of questioning.

A confused expression settled over Deborah's features. "Who?" she asked.

She lifted the boot. "Sise'Tabod, I saved his life from a Brute, he was a Sangheili Major, he gave me his mandible guards as repayment for saving his hide," she said proudly. "and we ended up fighting through Voi together with the Chief and then to the Ark… but during it… we all evacuated and we were separated. I haven't heard from him since."

Deborah stared wide eyed. "Wow, you fought through both? You're very lucky you know that? And Chief? What was he like?" she asked, suddenly excitedly.

She started to put on her boots, tightening them snuggly around her legs. "very stoic," she said silently.

"And your Elite friend?"

Lucy frowned. "We... didn't get to know each other… he said, he was… protecting me… we never talked personally, considering we could've died at any moment…so we didn't do it," she said with sadness pouring out in torrents.

"He saved me so many times."

Deborah grunted. "Don't worry Greenhorn, you'll meet your eight foot tall crush again," he giggled out. Causing Lucy to blush crazily, embarrassed as hell.

Deborah smiled, apparently ignoring her embarrassment and asked. "You hungry, Greenhorn?"

Lucy's face lit up and she nodded quickly. "Yes please," she said, all in a unintentionally cute voice.

Deborah laughed at her eagerness and turned on her heel, striding with a purpose as she motioned Lucy to follow and she did, stepping in line with Deborah as she strode to the Cryo's room door. It slid open with a hisss, the door opened they strode out to satisfy their ravenous hunger.

Δ

"-well I came from a colony, but moved to Earth… until I joined the Marines-" was all Lucy said to Deborah as she rounded the corner and without realising it, slammed right into a hulking twelve foot tall beast.

The force of the collusion jolted her violently as she hit something cold and hard, like metal and on another part which felt like tight cords of worms. Whiteness exploded in her vision and she fell backwards unto her butt. Smacking the ground ground hard, she squeaked painfully.

Pain erupted on her backside and her face hurt as well, like some one socked her in the face. She looked around with stars in her vision as she glanced at the form of a Mgalekgolo as her vision cleared slowly.

It was rumbling deeply and it scared the living shit out of Lucy because she had no form of protection. What with its Assault Cannon and shield. The five ton hulking beast was facing her. Green eyes staring at her from above, she couldn't help but whimper aloud.

Deborah was shell-shocked, staring wide eyed at the unexpected turn of events.

The Lekgolo were weird aliens, basically a colonly of worms, Lucy has heard of stories where they would kill allies just because they believed to be disrespected by another species, which they believe are all below them.

Lucy got mad._ Why do they think their better than us!_

"I'm sorry, but please don't squish me" Lucy said as calmly as she could.

The alien stared at her as its bond mate came to its side, both were rumbling to each other. The rumbling was deep and like a silent humming or cooing, it was beautiful until Lucy once again remembered the gargantuan standing above her.

The rumbling stopped and something else replaced the deep resonating rumbling. "why would we hurt you?" It said it the deepest voice she ever heard

Lucy was lost for words as she stared dumbly at the Hunters. "I don't know… sorry," she said, lost for words.

Lucy suddenly remembered all the aliens that were aboard the Ace of Spades, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, A few Sangheili, and Huragok. Basically any of the species who would join a Joint-operation to broaden relations with the UNSC and the governments of the aliens that split up after the fall of the Covenant when the San 'Shyuum were disposed of their positions as the due facto rulers of the species through brainwashing.

Lucy felt her heart strings being pulled at the what those bastards did to the species of the galaxy, turned living, thinking people into genocidal monsters that would wipe out humanity because the humans were 'unclean' it truly sickened Lucy but she forgave them for one simple reason.

They helped tear down the Covenant.

"We are needed elsewhere, goodbye human…" the second Mgalekgolo said as it began to lumber away, each step making a resonating thud through out the hall. The first one grunted and followed close behind, waving to her, she noticed how they didn't move out of the way for anything or anyone in the halls as they walked.

_Self centered assholes…_

Lucy got up and rubbed her bum. "Its okay… I have to go… so, good bye Mr. Hunter," she said as it was already disappearing.

Lucy walked over to Deborah. "I don't want to ever repeat that… it was… frightening, to say the least."

Deborah nodded curtly, smile on her lips."Come on, Mess is just around the corner."

Deborah and Lucy walked into the Mess hall to see an assortment of things, the mess was divided into multiple sections, one for each species. It felt odd to be on the same ship with aliens and how they weren't trying to kill you because just because your human.

Lucy looked around the Hall and saw the Kig-Yar, the Storms and Skirmishers and the regular Jackals all eating plates piled high with meat, occasionally they would nip at each other, but no brawls would happen and break out, which was good, they apparently established a pecking order. Their sqawky language could be heard across the hall could be herd.

She noticed the Unggoy all huddled around each other as well as scattered among the humans, which accepted them. probably due mostly to the fact that they can speak near perfect English and how they were basically slaves their entire lives.

You ever speak to a Unggoy? Their adorable yet menacing.

Lucy found the five feet tall creatures funny and cute, but they can be tough and viscous if provoked. the Unggoy found themselves treated with respect among the humans and they quickly began following humanity because they needed leadership, which the Covenant provided, until 2553. Now, most are following the Separatists or on their home planet, living normally and trying to be independent from the Covenant.

Almost all of the species began to follow the Sangheili after the Great schism, and they were great leaders… but poor scientists. Which lead them to be weak and unable to repair their ships and equipment but humanity stood up and helped them and the other species. Huge cultural changes followed but it mostly stood the same. Now the Sangheili could produce their own technologies and stand proud again.

Lucy walked up to the chef and let him give her some food, a biscuit and mash potatoes with gravy and an egg with bacon... dear god it looked delicious, Lucy was practically drooling when she received her breakfast.

"Hmmmmmm," was all she got out when she walked away to acquire a seat to dine.

Lucy walked around to find a seat but couldn't find one, she huffed as she looked around and saw Deborah take the last open seat, Deborah mouthed "sorry" then looked away. Feeling like a lost child Lucy got upset. Her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Hey greenhorn! Ya' lost?" an ODST shouted, causing laughter from his friends. Lucy glared at the man but it, to no avail, didn't scare him.

Lucy noticed the Sangheili, which numbered in the hundred take an interest and gaze at her and the rude men, she heard a chorus of growls emanating from the Elites, they obviously disapproved of Lucy's harassment.

She was about to just leave and forgo eating when she feels a hand grip her shoulder, wondering the culprit is, she turned and was greeted by a very familiar face.

Her boot camp buddy, Zack Holloway.

"Z-Zack?" she stuttered, baffled. She honestly thought he was dead, he cut off connection with her a few years ago during their tours.

He grinned smugly. "The one and only."

She frowned at him. "After all this, me! Thinking you were dead! And now I finally see you and you are the same arrogant asshole," she spat at him.

He was about to speak but Lucy beat him to it. "And I missed you!" she said, giggling.

"Oh thank god…" he said in a relieved manner, betrayed by the smile on his lips.

Lucy trusted Zack, one of the only males in her life that she remotely trusted. But Zack was there for Lucy, boot camp, War school. Everything.

Lucy looked down, embarrassed. "Don't suppose you have a seat for me to use?"

"of course, madam, please this way!" he said jollily, walking to the edge of the cafeteria.

Flopping into the seat with a plop, she welcomed the reprieve from standing nonstop and embarrassment of looking like a fool in the mess. Licking her lips, her mouth watering. Its been days since she has last eaten, even in Cryo Sleep you get hungry after awhile. Digging in, she failed to notice the group of people around her. Until she felt a rasp on her shoulder.

"Oi! Whats yer' name 'Reenhorn?" a big burly man on her right said. He was obviously descended from Reach or any other Hungarian colonies.

"Corporal Lucy Ayala, 3rd Infiltration Battalion," She said proudly.

The man smiled and punched her in a friendly manner, she winced in pain, he obviously didn't mean to hurt her but damn, he was strong. "Oi? That's nice! I'm yer' CO, Captain Hellsworth, or Tank me name! 3rd Infiltration Battalion… what yer' squad rookie?"

She stopped eating and looked at him. "The Saints, sir."

He nodded solemnly and smiled brightly, clasping her on the shoulder, shoving her forward with a huerrump. He seem like a friendly man, he couldn't be more than 36 years old, he looked rather handsome now that she looked. Very manly.

"Welcome to the team rookie! 'bet you'll do us proud!"

She smiled and blushed, looking down. "Thank you, sir."

His smiled faltered and she got the feeling she did something wrong. "No ma'am, ye' call me James." he said soothingly.

She smiled and bit into her biscuit. "Thank you Tank," She chirped.

"That me girl! 'Bet we get along real fine!" he proclaimed, chowing down.

After a few moments of silence he broke it. "Time to 'induece ye' to yer' team," he said.

He pointed to a dark haired, young man. "This here Techno, or Gunnery Sergeant Hemming." Techno smiled and wave, he was obviously the Engineer of the squad, he looked nerdy, with glasses and an innocent look, yet he looked like he could handle a weapon if need be.

He proceeded to point to a small petite blonde, with bright blue eyes and feminine features. "This here, Private first class Sammy! Or Doc. Ye' can guess why!"

"And it seems ye' already know Lieutenant Zack Holloway." Zack smiled but didn't look up from his position next to Lucy, instead he ate.

Also, this here is Sergeant Winchester, see now, he very important! He can pick a damn Turkey's head clean off a mile away! Tis' the reason he named Snipes!" he pointed to a man of African American descent, he had a buzz cut and a scar trailing down his left eyes of hazelnut.

He smiled and poked a fork at her. "I got your back Corporal, just give me a clear line," he joked out.

She nodded. "Will do sir."

Lucy smiled and continued eating. Not wanting to disturb the quiet peace that enveloped their table.

Sometime later, they all finished and waited for the debrief, they were lucky to be relieved so soon as they were ordered to the communications rooms for a full debrief on the operation that they were there for.

"Finally!" she blurted. Everyone smiled and continued walking.

* * *

><p>I named Deborah after Deborah Samson Gannett, from Plymouth, Massachusetts, was one of the first American woman soldiers. In 1782, she enlisted under the name of her deceased brother, Robert Shurtleff Samson. For 17 months, Samson served in the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War. She was wounded twice.<p>

Respect her, I do C:


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Sorry I haven't posted, I changed the fics date to 2556. Thank everyone for reading! And I still need me a editor for myself if anyone is interested and maybe a coauthor? Any ideas for characters? All up to you guys! I'll tend post chapter 3 in the coming week. **

* * *

><p>"We have been tasked with a search and rescue operation!" shouted General Cooper.<p>

"We have been so nicely challenged with strengthening diplomatic relations with the alien species! Now I know some of you hate them for nearly driving us to extinction, but if the UNSC tells me to snuggle with a goddamn Elite, I WILL ASK FOR HOW LONG! but, the tables have been turned! We hold the cards!" That gained a huge Orah! "But don't let this fool you, ladies and gentlemen, a Sangheili is more deadly than anything you have to offer, and they are far from stupid, we ARE the good guys, they ARE the good guys to! You will play nice! if I hear of one case of friendly FUCKING FIRE I WILL COURT MARSHAL YOU! YOU WILL BE ON SHIT CLEANING DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR WRETCHED LIVES, WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER WAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, LEATHERNECKS!?"

"Yes General Cooper!" everyone shouted in unison.

Lucy was standing in the back next to the rest of the Saints. Everyone was paying attention to General Cooper while he stood next to holographic image of the colony words of Paladin, it spun on its axis lazily and even this holographic image didn't care about the affairs of mere mortals.

It looked like it was all forest and grasslands, except the huge human city next to an ocean that covered about forty-eight percent of the planets surface. There was a stretch of forest that was bathed in red, obviously the area of the crashed CCS-Class BattleCruiser.

"Now! Here is our plan, three pelicans, with you there squads," he pointed to the Saints and two other squads, the Archangels and Omega squad. "Will go down to the crashed ship, which is named the _Righteous Endeavor_, and secure it for the medical and recovery teams. Scanners show that their forces are focused primarily in this red region and establish communications with the ships captain, from there you will begin to coordinate with the colonists."

A ship in orbit around the holographic planet ejected three small Pelicans and showed each one go to a different corner of the red perimeter.

He pointed to the city which sat miles away, more than a hundred at most.

"To settle tensions, no doubt they are frightened to have an entire CCS-Class BattleCrusier crash on their backyard." he chuckled at the end.

"Operation will began in one hour. Any questions?" Cooper said, gazing across the room.

An African-American raised his hand. "Whats with the covies on the ship? Are they coming as well?"

Cooper smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Jansen, each one of you will have an accompanying Lance." (Covenant equivalent of a squad)

"Anymore?" he asked. "No? Good! Saddle up everyone! Go to your Pelicans, your Lances will already be briefed and be waiting for you, they will go under your command when the Operation begins. DISMISSED."

And with that every one began filing out, with Lucy following behind James and the rest of the squad. The three squads were going armory, which was all the way other side of the Frigate.

After an incredibly long distance later, they got to the armory, in which the Marines began to grab their Battle Dress Uniforms.

which were the M52B body armors, which is an armored protective vest worn by the members of the UNSC Marine Corps, and a part of the UNSC Marine BDU. It is usually worn with the CH252 Helmet for greater ballistic protection.

Everyone donned their M52B's and their CH252's, more than half of the Marines had the default BDU's, but not Lucy, hers was marked. Looking down on her breast plates, she saw her old battalion design, a skull with a bullet hole in the left side with a sword jutting out on both sides from behind, basically a seventeenth century Jolly Rogers emblem. The decal covered her entire left breast plate. Lucy kept it on as a reminder of her battalion, which most of them were killed by a pack of Brutes.

_Damn Chieftain… came out of nowhere…_

"Hey, Corporal? Whats with the Jolly Roger?" asked Techno.

Lucy smiled sadly and looked at him, by now a group was looking at her. Everyone knew what she was going to say, its old news for everyone who's seen combat with the Covenant, its happened to many times.

Techno obviously hasn't seen combat._ He's green._

"For memory, so I don't forget… ever."

Everyone nodded and continued putting on their armor. Lucy put on her shoulder pads and latched them on, grabbed her leg armor plates and latched them on and did some basic exercises to make sure nothing fell off or became a problem for Lucy is she needed to book it fast.

Slamming on her ECH252, which is a enclosed variant of the standard CHS252 helmet, this variant can and is used by Lucy, she had it environmentally sealed after she saw the Floor for herself, never again did she want to breathe near one or of they come back, let one near her mouth.

_Call it a phobia, I don't give a fuck! I saw them rip into a dudes mouth! I spent so much money for this goddamn helmet and I don't regret it a bit! _She thought bitterly to herself.

_The helmet f_eatures a polarized or unpolarized visor. The helmet could be used with a vacuum suit during extra-vehicular activities. It is also used during terrestrial combat as part of the Marine Corps' Atmospheric/Exoatmospheric BDU, which can provide protection from the environmental hazards caused by glassing. This variation is standard-issue for the Air Force's UH-144 Falcon and YSS-1000 Sabre pilots. The helmet can also be used in conjunction with MJOLNIR Armor, which, frankly, Lucy always thought as awesome.

Finished with suiting up, she brought up her hand and flicked on the HUD, the world flashed and her armor condition spread across the top of her vision, green lights!

Feeling protected, she walked across the room to the gun rack and the Weapons Master, when she swaggered over he looked her up and down and grunted. "Let me guess, you like it close to medium range?"

Lucy was dumbstruck, how did he know that she favored Assault rifles and Shotguns?

_Holy crap he's good!_ She thought.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir, a MA5D Assault Rifle and a M45D Shotgun please!" She sang happily, hopeful for her babies.

He smiled triumphantly. "Called it didn't I?" he turned around and grabbed a MA5D and handed it Lucy.

She cradled the sleek new rifle and remembered everything that was drilled into her mind by her scary ass drill instructor, he was more scary than a damn Sangheili on steroids.

The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic Assault Rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field. The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. With a 32 round magazine.

He then reached over and grabbed a random M45D Tactical Shotgun, which is a pump-action weapon which fires 8-gauge cartridges with ruthless proficiency, making it the UNSC's most effective and useful close quarters arm, particularly during urban engagements and boarding actions.

And she wields one. _Let's see some damn dumbass ape come at me now!_

He handed it to Lucy after she slung the rifle behind her back and let go when she heard the metal connect to the metal grasps on the back of her armor.

"There you go ma'am! " he said. "Ammo is behind me, to the left."

Nodding as she walked away to the ammo crates, she proceeded to fill the ammo clips and pouches throughout her armor.

Hopefully I won't have to use any of these.

Δ

Walking into the hanger, Lucy was immediately assaulted by the pungent smell of oil and sweat. Lucy winkled her nose, it smelled bad, no matter how much time she had spent in hangers, it always reeked.

Getting past her dislike, she walked briskly to the Hangers Commanding Officer, she asked which Pelican was to be designated for the Saints.

"Your squad's call name is Charlie 5, its over there. Good luck," he said, pulling out a datapad and walked away from her, tapping on the bright pad.

Shrugging, Lucy walked to her Pelican, Now, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. This was the biggest assignment she's gotten in years. What could happen? What if they are actually the Covenant Remnant? Laying traps? Lucy began to feel dread. Or worse? Brutes could attack, waiting for the UNSC Ace of Spades to lower its guards, then attack the colony? The furry bastards already do that! And Paladin is in the fringe of wild space; neither controlled by the UNSC or its allies. This whole operation is unknown and a disaster waiting to happen and the Frigate wasn't outfitted for combat, only search and rescue. Which meant extra space and things needed for towing a broken ship to the nearest station for repair.

While Lucy has been over thinking everything, she didn't notice the hulking Sangheili in white armor in front of her when she got into the Pelican.

Nor did she notice the three other Sangheili, two Minors and a Major.

And she sat right in the middle of them.

Still contemplating the thousands of ways the operation could unfold, she didn't notice the incredulous stares from the giant lizards.

"What is wrong with this human, Ultra Akpu?" asked a Minor.

"Is she daft?" Quipped the Ultra.

They snickered.

"I can hear you all, thank you very much!" she depolarized her visor. "And no, Major Akpu, I am most certainly not daft."

The Ultra approached her, towering above her by a good five feet. He was intimidating, but not Lucy. She knew they would never harm her, they _never_ disobeyed orders.

"Then may I ask you question Human?" he asked.

Lucy looked up, craning her neck. "Okay, shoot."

Akpu tilted his head and the rest instinctively put their hands on their weapons. Realizing that she basically told them to fire their weapons she quickly clarified. "I mean, ask away! Not actually shoot your damn weapons!"

One or two of them clacked their mandibles while Akpu laughed. "Good one human! Now… why do you sit amongst my brethren?"

She scrunched her face up, distain evident. "I like this seat. I called dibs," She said proudly.

They all clacked their mandibles this time. "What are dibs? Are they something to eat?" asked the Major, if with the curiosity of a three year old.

"No, it means I called this seat, I like this seat… oh and you guys can sit with me if you want." She smiled and put the MA5D in the weapon holders beside her chair. She then reached behind her and unclasped her M45D, holding it in her arms and adjusting the sights and pumping it, replacing the shells and loading repeatedly.

She didn't mean to do it, its a anxiety reaction. She gained it when she first joined the corps and had to stop from biting her fingers. She got screamed at for it and told to clean and reload her rifle.

It stuck.

Lucy stopped loading her rifle mid-pump when she noticed the Sangheili still staring at her.

"What?" she defended. "Its a reflex when I'm nervous!"

Akpu merely grunted and sat next to her. She was now sandwiched between two giant aliens.

She leaned back and threw her feet out wide, over both of the aliens hooves. Which were entirely too close to her anyways.

Looked between them, she noticed them staring at her boots. She quirked an eyebrow and elbowed Akpu, not caring if she was being disrespectful. _They are being rude! Didn't their mothers ever tell them its rude to stare?_

"Wow, you guys stare a lot don't you?"

"Where did you get Major mandible armor," The Major asked.

She nodded and smiled. "They were a gift, I saved his life during the battle of Voi."

"Who was the Major?" A Minor asked.

"Sise'Tabod, you know him?"

Akpu nodded. "I've spoken with him, not recently mind you, it is said he has risen to the rank to Field Marshal," he looked at Lucy. "He has spoken of you."

Lucy flushed at the thought of being spoken about. "Really? What did he say?"

He pulled his mandibles into a grin. "Said you had a fiery spirit."

_Why does that sound like you so much Sise?_

By now the rest of her troupe has arrived and were taking an interest in Lucy's conversation, they were watching wide eyed at them. Lucy looked over and frowned. "What?"

"Didn't know you were such buddies with the Elites," stated Sammy.

Lucy smiled. "No, Doc, they are sitting around me."

A Minor spread his mandibles wide. "She called dibs!"

James quirked an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips. "Oi, yer' seat?"

Lucy nodded frantically.

Akpu laughed. "Putting conversation aside, Captain Hellsworth, my Sangheili are yours. Do. Not. Get. Them. Killed."

James nodded, seriously. "I will, Ultra, ye' can count on me."

Akpu reciprocated the nod. Mutual understanding between to leaders.

James suddenly put his hand to his helmet and nodded, one, twice, and a third time. "Alright people! Operation is ago! Green light! Green light!"

And with that the doors closed and they all felt the engines roar to life and the sudden vertical lift off, accompanied by a jerk forward which indicated that they began their descent planet side.

"ETA 5 minute!" called the pilot over the PA.

"Alright people! Ye' know the drill! Infiltration formation once ye' touch down planetside!" The Captain barked. "Ultra Akpu, I'm sending our IFF tags, we be highlighted as yellow on yer' HUD, enemies or unknowns are red! Do you understand?"

"Affirmative!" Akpu barked, complete military man now.

Δ Paladin Surface, mile away from crash site. Δ

Reaching down and unclasping her MA5D, Lucy brought it up to her back and let go as she felt the magnetic clasps clamp unto it. Then she brought her M45D up and brought it level with her chest, pumping once to check the 8-gauge Shell within and pumping it home.

Let's do this!

"Opening tail, go go go!" called the pilot as he opened the latch, revealing the lush forest directly in front of them. Lucy polarized her helmet when it was her turn t file out, right after Akpu.

Jumping down and running to an empty place, she ran to it and kneeled down, taking aim and scanning the perimeter for any hostiles.

She checked, once, twice, and a third time as James called everyone for their status. "Corporal, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Status!?"

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"Akpu, take point! Get to that treeline!" shouted James.

Ultra Akpu didn't answer, only began to Barrel Run towards the treeline with everyone charging behind him, scanning each sector as they darted away.

Lucy heard the Pelican lift off and blast its engines to life, flying away.

Reaching the treeline, Akpu turned around and pushed everyone into the thick bush. Which everyone jumped into the thick bush which created a thick veil, he came in afterwards.

James nodded and looked down on his wrist to his TACMAP Device. Grunting, he began to walk northeast. "This way, we clear. Keep eye out but at ease Marines."

They all began walking, scanning the deep foliage for a hidden enemy to suddenly appear and fire upon their position. Lucy couldn't help but feel alive, this was so much better than simple guard duties and relief efforts. She really should get more of these assignments, help her get promoted again, meet more people… aliens… people… are they classified as men and women?

_Stay focused Lucy…_

Δ

November 3rd, 2556, Human colonial planet: Paladin. Crash site of Righteous Endeavor. Sise'Tabod (Male, 8'11)

Field Marshal Sise strode through the trees that hung high over head, it was the biggest forest he has ever seen, bigger than Sanghelios, oh how me missed his home world, his city state of Tabod… now he is stuck on this pitiful planet.

A human colony planet.

Don't mistake that he hates the humans, he doesn't, he has always respected the humans, always fighting until the end. Which usually be a Glassing. Their 'Never surrender' attitudes always resulted in the death of thousands of Sise's brethren, its always came down to a War of Attrition. And the the Covenant always won. They fought like rabid animals, because face it… what's left to become when your entire species is being wiped out because you were determined to be an unclean species not worthy of the Great Journey. Its always sickened Sise, why did the traitorous prophets never extend their hand towards the humans?

Because they are direct descendants of the Forerunners themselves! If this news ever became public to the Covenant hegemony , it would come down upon the San'shyuum's heads. Which would come off.

Which it did.

Sise strode through the wreckage. It had been unexpected and il prepared for. They were taken by surprise. The dishonor is Sise's right to bear. And he bears it, much to the disappointment of his keep.

It wouldn't be a surprise if the Kaidon of Tabod refused to once again accept him back into his ancestral home land. He could possibly be marked with the Mark Of Shame. Which he would best as the Arbiter did ever so proudly.

Or a Swordsman would end his life by spilling his Honor in combat. Which he would fail or be slaughtered by the next Swordsman.

Sise felt his Sword instinctively that was at his leg holster, he felt his blood boil in anticipation for a fight in which wouldn't happen unless he can salvage his mistake of this situation.

The situation was thrust upon Sise when the Captain died like a fool to 'save' his ship when a beam impaled the sorry bastard. Killing him instantly as it pierced his skull.

_He was a good warrior… nothing much else._

As he walked by his Sangheili, they all stood and placed a hand over their hearts and bowed respectively to him. Appears he is a much more suited leader than the late captain Lupk because no one had a mocking manner or tone as they pronounced his title respectfully as he passed.

After walking around and checking on the pitiful state of recovery time that they have somehow, under the Forerunners watchful eyes, accumulated as most of their equipment broke and heavy casualties from the servants.

At least the beacons were activated, _but why do the colonists not make contact?_

"Field Marshal!" shouted someone in the distance.

Who was in such a dire need of him so that they had to shout?_ Oh well…_

Sise turned around just as a Stealth Major burst forth upon him form the treeline that was their improvised clearing. Sise didn't move as he came up and saluted him and spoke hastily.

"Field Marshal! Human drop ships have been spotted!" he clacked his mandibles. "They either wish to do us battle or respond to our distress signal, what are your orders?"

Sise thought a moment than spoke command etched into his voice. "A Stealth Lance for each drop ship, Major. I will lead a Lance myself," he said, happiness at the prospect of leading units again. "Oh, and Major, do NOT fire upon them, make contact on my behalf and establish a direct line to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The black clad Sangheili nodded. "It will be done, Field Marshal." he clapped a hand over his hearts and bolted away to give orders to the Lances.

This will be fun. He thought as he grabbed a Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle from a weapons crate as his HUD flared into life, showing his shields percentage and his ammo counter.

_Maybe they will be hostile? Hopefully not, enemies are not what will help our situation._


	3. A Reunion

Thank you all for reading! Omg... almost 600 views already! Now... sorry if this chapter is boring or not as good. Next chapter and then on out will be action and sequenced love! Shut up! I wote through a writers block session... RREVIEWS PLEASE! Still need beta readers, just pm me!

Shout out to: Mytikol! I love you Abi, you've been a huge help and a friend i could always talk to! Thanks Sweetbread!

* * *

><p>Δ Lucy Δ<p>

Lucy stalked.

Her M45D hoisted to her shoulder. Oh how she always loved the feel of empowerment when she wielded a shotgun.

_Never gonna hurt me again…_

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the fact that everyone stopped moving and were staring around as if the prospect of some bad guy to begin attacking wildly whiled wielding a SAW.

Sure, she was skilled at using a shotgun to shred a damn enemy into chop suey and chunks, but what if her luck runs out? She doesn't have the battle spirit of a Sangheili, or the strength of Brute. One brute was all it would take to end her life and-

"Ugh, watch it, human!" Hissed a Minor.

She looked up at the Elite she nearly stumbled into. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Shush, both of you!" Akpu hissed. No doubt flaring his mandibles under his helmet.

No sooner did Ultra Akpu say that, did the Elites began to sniff the air and walk about, looking very much like predators smelling blood in the air. It would be scary if they weren't on Lucy's team.

"Ultra Akpu… I smell our brothers, their scent will lead us to the north," he said, pointing a talon north.

James nodded and immediately began trekking north at a runners pace, not waiting for Akpu. The others followed

Akpu grunted in confirmation."Good work, Ascala." He said as they went north quickly, almost in a sprint. Damn do they run fast for being bow legged!

"Do anyone mind… to enlighten me?" panted Doc after they've been hauling ass for the past ten minutes through the extremely lush forest.

One of the Minors slowed his pace and matched the Doc's. "We smell the scent of other Sangheili, a lances worth."

Doc merely nodded. "God… I'm so tired!" Doc huffed, almost tripping over a root.

James snapped at the Minor. "OI! If she do fall, you carry her! Ye' got me!?"

The Minor quickly saluted with his fist and kept a close eye on Doc, who seemed to be struggling badly. As they ran across the jungle floor. Didn't she train for this at the one of the academy's? Lucy was fit, no doubt about that, but even she was starting to have trouble with the Elites breakneck speeds. They were Jogging! Techno was doing just a little better than Doc but he looked uncomfortable. James was doing well, keeping up with Akpu like it was nothing, they're huge ass predators! Both of them!

_Let's hope we find these damn castaways soon…_

Δ Sise Δ

The heat was oppressive, none worse than Sangheilios though, what with its three suns that always hung high over head and always shone bright. But here you could not see the sun through the foliage and Sise absolutely hated it. He liked the sun, it usually gave him direction or would remind him of the Keep of Tabod… with its long grassy fields and shimmering lakes.

Sise shook himself, now was not the time to dream. He has a mission and his people to protect.

They've trotting through the forest for the last 30 minutes and their visitors scents were none to be found, where are they? As if the gods answered, a Spec Ops Minor stopped and sniffed the air. A few seconds later a pungent, sweat laced and mixed in with herbal scents filled his nostrils as well. Sise knew immediately who and what the smell belonged to.

"Humans…" He whispered of the Com channel.

The Lance growled, ready for a fight with the humans. The humans had Sangheili with them and they were sprinting here, towards their position, they smelled them due to the wind blowing their scents nearby. Sise's mind kicked into over drive.

"Defensive positions, Do NOT fire, surround me, I will gain their attention. If they show hostile intent you have my orders to dispose of them."

They clapped hands over their hearts and bounded off deeper into the forest, finding the best cover and firing positions no doubt if the worst came to pass. Sise sat and waited patiently. In the At Ease stance. He unconsciously felt his Energy Blade. His muscles tensed fiercely in anticipation, were they intent on killing them? Or simply here to help? Why was there other Sangheili with these humans?

After a few more moments, four Sangheili burst out of the treeline in the opening of the little open patch. They were quickly followed by a Lance of humans. A heavy set man, obviously the leader if Sise ever saw one, a small and very flushed petite female, with a submachine gun at her leg holster. she was leaning heavily on one of the Minors arm. A lightly armored man with dark skin holding a Sniper Rifle tensely stood at the back, the rifle, Sise knew, is powerful enough to even take a Sangheili out if shot precisely. A tall, lanky man with some child like features stood in the middle, looking nervous while firmly holding an Assault Rifle with a vice like grip . He had a pack on his back with tools outlined within. Then he looked at the at the last one, very much obviously a female. She looked normal despite the helmet which was a slightly different design then the rest, it looked like it could survive in space if need be, it was polarized and he couldn't see who was in side of it, his gaze noticed noticed her Shotgun and an Assault Rifle on her back, his gaze drifted down and noticed the emblem he knew so well. The jolly Roger… is it true?

_By the gods… she survived…_

_Damn_...

While Sise was staring intensely, he didn't notice the Ultra and the burly Human approach side by side as of they were long time brothers in arms. Why are they together? Are tensions still not high?

Sise settled his eyes upon the Ultra and cocked his head and slightly flared his mandibles in a gesture to explain himself. The Ultra didn't hesitate to bow in respect to the Field Marshal, but he did not speak, instead the Human took the lead.

"Are ye' in charge of crash Mr…?" he hesitated at the end.

Sise looked at the human and almost growled at the Humans insolence for not showing proper respect, but did not fault him for not knowing the rank Sise held, not many humans ever got to see a Field Marshal and come out alive. "Field Marshal Sise'Tabod, the _Righteous Endeavor_ is my charge after the captain perished during the crash."

"Sise?" he heard the girl squeak.

Δ Lucy Δ

It was him! It was really him! After three years, she is finally seeing him again. She saw the recognition in his eyes when his Steely gaze landed on her, how his mandibles flared the tiniest amount. She couldn't control herself when he said his name.

"Sise?" she squeaked as her helmet depolarized. Which she proceeded to take off, letting her hair fall and flow over down unto her shoulders.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

She couldn't stop herself as she walked over to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

When she was right in front of him. Lucy just stared, at first she wasn't sure what to feel. Her disbelief slowly gave way to excitement, Lucy grinned Happily and started squealing like a three year old.

Δ Sise Δ

Sise watched Lucy jump around and squeal in excitement, he felt his bright orange eyes couldn't help but twitch in annoyance at her behavior. Great, he had to deal with her again…

"What is what is wrong with you woman?" he asked, clacking his mandibles. "Have you no common sense? I don't see you in three cycles and you have become daft."

Lucy stopped immediately and stared at Sise like he was dumb. Then the woman smirked. "Oh, you lizard! You did miss me!" she mocked.

Sise growled then turned to the Human. "Do you offer assistance?" he asked, which he got a yes from the burly human.

Wanting to get this encounter with the female over as soon as possible. He motioned with his hands and the Spec Ops units came out. "And I did not 'miss' you, I merely protected you to return the favor because you saved my life from those vermin."

Lucy nodded again, more solemnly this time. "Yup, you missed me."

Sise couldn't stop the miserable groan that escaped his mandibles.

She smirked. The audacity!

"Major, call in a Phantom for pick up these coordinates," Sise told the black clad soldier.

"Yes, Field Marshal." he said and carried out the orders.

Sise didn't know whether this new development was a godsend or a blight… _guess we'll see how it plays out… why does she embarrass me in front my troops! Damn woman…_

Δ

Sise sat in the Phantom with his units and the visitors, everyone was silent, thank the gods.

Sise felt a wave a tiredness sweep over him. The hums of the Phantom engines always had a way to lull him, but he wouldn't, his people still need him. There is no time for rest.

What's happened while he was gone? Did the Unggoy destroy something? What problems have shoved their way forward this time? Its only been at most a week since the crash and the number of deceased are staggering; not many survive a crash from orbit.

The number of wounded are not as high, thank the Forerunners, but the sick in this environment are steadily increasing, the Sangheili do not get sick, or Unggoy and the Kig-Yar do.

_Do humans get sick like the other species do?_

And the fact that it rains daily does not do technology wonders. Even though covenant technology is highly resistant to the elements, but even they withered down after extended periods of times without proper maintenance.

And then there is Lucy… that insufferable woman was a thorn in Sise's side, she is robust in a uncouth manner, no respect for his honorary title of Field Marshal. Her attitude demands that she always has a remark or just simply ignores his protests of talk. Yet she always seemed to be able to pry one or two tidbits of information from his feelings or thoughts. And yet he enjoys her presence in one aspect that is so merger, he could live without for the rest of his life cycle and never notice.

The fact that she actually talks to him as if he isn't higher ranked individual who could beat his subordinates if he so chose to.

Its weird for Sise, ever since he was born and grown in the dorms with his siblings and from day one of his bringing of age where he was able to join the mighty, holy Covenant. He was taught by his uncles and aunts to become the ultimate warrior, the epitome of society and behold his beliefs and until he died, either in a blaze of glory or simply dying from decompression in the cabin of a ship. And yet, he could not dissuade this annoying female to leave him alone, but he strangely enjoyed her sassy, fiery nature for the simple reason that no one else possess the mettle to.

Sise, so lost in his mind; didn't notice Lucy sitting next to him. She looked solemn and something he couldn't put his talon upon.

"What is it woman?"

"Hm? Oh… nothing, Sise," she mumbled. Sise s taken aback. Raising his brow, he wanted a jib of his own, so he strikes.

"What is it woman? Finally have nothing to say? Thank the gods." he smiles. Which gets a glare from the woman.

"No, mister lizard, nothing like that! I'm just thinking." she laughs and Sise huffs.

Sise, tired of this ever so fruitful conversation with the insufferable wench, turned to the Human captain. "What is the plan for me and my men. Captain?"

"Well, Field Marshal, we have orders to connect wit' our units and then contact te' colony for relief efforts. Then contact yer' command to provide proper evacuation on ye' part."

"Very well, Captain," Sise said, closing his eyes.

"Pilot?" he asked over the comms.

"Yes Field Marshal?" cracked the pilot over the comms.

Sise felt new hope blossom in his hearts, its almost over. He can go home and rejoin his brethren where he is needed and cherished for his skills in combat. "Make haste to the _Righteous Endeavor."_

"Yes, Field Marshal."

_Soon_…

Δ Lucy Δ

The ride was boring to say the least, Sise didn't want to talk. As usual.

He seemed distraught, when did he become a Field Marshal? Was it during the confrontations with the Brutes? Most likely.

The group was currently strolling through the makeshift encampment of the down cruisers occupants. There were not many people here, is this a skeleton crew? What are they doing here? Besides the obvious predicament of course.

Lucy wanted to ask her host a question. "So… Sise, what happened?" everyone looked at her then at Sise. It was obviously a very good question.

"We were ambushed by a Jiralhanae party. We fought valiantly but forced to retreat, even if dishonorable," he said. Then added. "They were not our mission. We made a jump and our engines gave way, forcing a crash on this planets surface."

The Sangheili around them all growled and clacked mandibles at the prospect of fighting the brutes for a round two. Lucy didn't blame them. The brutes were vicious and genocidal.

Thee. Worst. Neighbors.

The humans nodded and continued walking until the squad suddenly got a link to one of the other squad: Omega squad. "Charlie-5? Do you copy? This is Omega-9. We have made contact with a few Hinge Heads, we are currently in route to the crash site what is your position Charlie-5? Over," stated a husky man over the communications channel.

James immediately stopped and barked back. "We hear ye' Omega-9, we at crash now,'What is yer' ETA? Over."

"One second, Captain," said the husky voice. A few deep voices resounded from the other line as the man reported back. "five minutes, Captain. Over."

"Any news from Echo-2? Over."

"They are in the same position, sir. Over," replied the man calmly.

"Very well, keep me posted! Over," cracked James as he cut the connection. He smiled broadly and gestured at the now impatiently waiting Sangheili Field Marshal.

"Our next objective would be to contact the colony, get their assistance in the relief efforts," stated Techno. He was reading the primary objectives list on his TacPad.

Sise nodded and turned briskly and continued walking to his command field tent.

Why is he refusing to look into Lucy's eyes? To avoid her presence? Sure she joked but she wasn't that bad was she?

If he thought he could ignore her, he got another thing coming. She still wanted to have at least a descent conversation with the giant where her defense mechanisms wouldn't kick in and she would insult the asshole into growls and barely suppressed rage. She couldn't help it. He is intimidating!

Δ.General Cooper Δ

The operation was going smoothly. Hopefully the need for blood was nil.

Cooper was a calm, cold, calculating man with a soft spot for his subordinates. He treated everyone like family. Even the alien species that were in board. They wished to make amends. Who were the humans to stop them? The Kig-Yar are worthy traders, the Unggoy are good translators and techies if taught right and even helluva soldier if the this wanted to be. The Mgalekgolo were amazing tanks and when just worms, amazing ship handlers. The Yanme'e were amazing scouts, especially if they have the gravity mods on their carapaces. They were even great engineers. Not as good as the Huragok, but handy if needed.

And then there are the Sangheili, fast, strong, and helluva shock trooper. Just one of the bastards could take out a squad of marines. They are trustworthy and always ready for a fight if need be.

Cooper was pulled out of his thoughts by a urgent voice. "General! Multiple slip space ruptures three kilometers away!"

Panic flooded Cooper but was quickly replaced by a cold calculated mindset. "Bring up the screen sailor!" he ordered.

The communications officer didn't speak, only brought up a video screen that showed small group of ships. Three corvettes, and two CCS BattleCruisers. The colors gave off the alliance: Brutes!

The ships looked ragged, they had the purple color still tinted on but it looked dirty. Cooper knew they would never win this battle if he chose to engage the Brutes. Five against one. Hardly fair isn't it?

Why are they here? Of all places! Cooper wasn't able to issue orders before the ship lurched and the resonating boom. The explosion could be heard throughout the ship as sirens went off and emergency failsafes went into play. Cursing heavily, he issued orders.

"All hands to battle stations!"

He stared his hate towards the nearest Corvette, willing it to explode with his mind.

It did as a Mac round tore through its hull, hitting the vital core of the ship. The Corvette's engines spluttered and it immediately began to flip upside down. Until the insides erupted in an outburst of angry purple plasma. Pieces went everywhere.

What was he doing!? Was he engaging an enemy five… no, four to one! Realizing his mistake, he ordered a retreat. He would come back with the 7th fleet and crush these apes.

As the _Ace Of Spades_ hightailed around to a safe distance to slip space, a Plasma torpedo hit the ships engines. Affectively crippling them in the dead of space.

"FUCK!"

Cooper ran to a console and ordered an immediate evacuation to the planet. "ALL PERSONAL, THE SHIP IS GOING DOWN! GET THE BOATS. I REPEAT, ALL PERSONAL TO THE LIFEBO-" Was all Cooper got out when a round hit the bridge. Blowing everything to melted piles of goo as the cabin depressurized.

Δ

Cooper floated through space for the next four seconds dying slowly, suffocating as he watched the life pods jetted out of the ship into the void of space towards Paladin's surface. He smiled before he closed his eyes. Thinking of his son and wife…

_I'll see you soon Caleb… Maurice… I'm coming home…_


	4. Beautiful Eyes, Dangerous Roads

Jesus... I'm sorry... School has been hard, I think I'm in love, its hard, gotta tell you, I love this story and its idea, I'll continue writing it! I also got a computer and im writing on it now and its really distracting lol. please review and enjoy, next scene will be pure action and revelations and stuff. God... do I love action scenes! and I will start putting out shout outs :) because you all deserve to be noted.

* * *

><p>^Lucy^<p>

As Lucy sat and reviewed the past few hours, they were flying towards the city in the Phantom she could not help but except that flying in the hovercraft was incredibly boring... it had been to a point where you could cut the tension with a knife.

Sise and Lucy were next to each other, the silence was getting annoying. So Lucy decided to cut the tension with the knife. "So... Sise... where did you go after the war?" She asked innocently.

Sise looked at her and surprisingly did not sneer, growl, or clack his mandibles. "I hunted the Jiralhanae until they retreated into their space. Gained my rank from their wretched hides," He said in his usual Bad Boy attitude.

_He never went without. _she thought.

The other Sangheili clacked their mandibles in unison, but the greenhorn marines grew an unhealthy shade of pale. Lucy only smiled.

Lucy's smile faltered and she shot her hand out and grabbed his arm, ripping Sise's attention back to her, he stared at her with a fire in his eyes and a growl in his throat until he spotted her terrified expression. "What is it, Woman?"

She was hit by a tsunami of fear and anxiety, her eyes went as wide as dish plates and her breathing hitched. Her throat clamped down and she threatened to heave as a panic attack approached at the painful memories. "D-di-did y-you ge-get him?" She choked out in a hoarse whisper.

The broad alien looked at her with a perplexed expression before he gently laid his four-fingered hand on her armored shoulder, she barely felt but she leaned into it nonetheless.

He lowered his head and his jaws drooped a bit. "No... I did not... he... got away before I could claim his worthless life," He whispered. His bright orange eyes closed to her.

His thoughts of self shame were evident in his usual demeanor. Lucy felt sad for him. It had not been his fault she was hurt. He was not even there! It didn't stop him though as he made it his personal vendetta to find the Brute and end its life. It the thought had brought a smile to Lucy's face anyways.

"Hey... its okay Spilt-Lip... I don't blame _you_. You could not have done anything. You were stationed somewhere else during it..."

Sise growled at the insult but it faltered and he could only nod before he looked at her. "I will find the vermin," He pledged.

Lucy smiled, "I know you will..."

He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. "You are still _thee_ most annoying human I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"God... you really do hate me, don't you?" She asked. _What the Fuck was that little heart to hearts talk?_ Did he only care for a debt!?

_What. An. Asshole!_

"You've angered me on more occasions than the most worthless Minor could _ever_ bring me," He said. Then he tilted his head to the side as if in thought. "Though... you are good with a gun. You could best some of my top Minors," He added as an after thought.

"Yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better." She said, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Good, I hope it does."

Lucy couldn't help but burst out in a heavy guffaw of the complete ignorance he had with her speech. Were they _that _culture dead? He gave her a dirty look and she returned his look with a scowl.

Their staring had been abruptly cut off by the pilot. "Approaching city perimeter in one unit," The Sangheili pilot said.

Hellsworth smiled and sat up higher while he reached over and grabbed his MA5B from the weapons rack beside each chair. "Ye' heard the Pilot! Gear up! OHRAH!" He shouted.

The rest of the Saints chorused, "OHRAH!" as they grabbed their weapons,

The Elite's all stared wide eyed at the sudden onslaught of noise from the usually quiet humans. Techno laid a hand on a Major's should and said. "Don't worry, it's an expression we Jar-heads use," He said as if he explained to a child.

The Elite's all stared at Techno, which he in turn gulped at being the center of attention. "Jar-head?" The Major asked. "Why? Your head is not a jar," He reasoned.

"Just forget it," Techno said as he gave up.

When Lucy reached over and pulled her MA5B out of the rack, she pulled back and brought the gun to her chest when she heard a snicker from Doc. She looked at the Doc.

Doc had sat right next to Lucy and when she bent over, she must of saw her behind. Lucy quirked an eyebrow in question. "Hey, soldier, is that an assault rifle in your hands or are you just happy to see me?" She asked jokingly.

"Really?" Lucy asked while giggling.

"Had to."

It had not been a surprise that the colony of Paladin did not shoot them down immediately: Mostly due to the fact that they radioed the city before hand while in the UNSC Ace Of Spades had still been in high orbit.

The doors on the side of the Phantom gave a _swooshing _noise as it opened and extended downwards onto the pavement of the Airport's designated landing zone. The Saints and its attachment of aliens dropped off the side and onto the side, most of the humans had given a huge _oof _ when they landed.

The other two Phantoms dropped their payload (Archangels and Omega with Spec Ops units attached.) of squads off then sped away to an area in which they would be able to land until needed again.

"Okay People! Look alive!" Ordered James. "We're bein' escorted to thee capital over yonder!" He pointed to the tallest building to the north.

_That is waaay to convenient. _Lucy thought.

As the captain spoke, a caravan arrived, along with a full complement of police vehicle escort.

The soldiers waited patiently for the convoy to arrive, their weapons lowered but were instinctively kept close due to habit and muscle memory. That was molded, beaten, and forged from the crucible of years of death and destruction that they were all subjected to, one way or another.

That was one way to put it.

When the brigade of machines pulled up and armed figures emerged from said cars, Lucy almost brought her gun to bare but didn't.

Lucy looked to the right and saw Akpu and James walk to the sharply dressed man. He carried an air of authority, along with his badge and uniform. She had been able to tell that he was either A) The Police chief or B) Captain of this guard. Either way, it made no difference to her as she lessened her stance and glanced around at her squad mates.

Aliens and humans... after thirty years of fighting to the death, they finally came together, although there was still terrorism and hate crimes committed across the galaxy. But that didn't matter as they finally stopped trying to exterminate each other, except how they were still searching for the Prophets. Not to talk. Not to capture. To slaughter.

_Not surprising, considering the Elites were li-_

Lucy felt a shove on her shoulder and squeaked as she toppled over, until she landed onto her hands and knees, her gloves had prevented her palms being scraped, as well as her knees. Lucy huffed and pushed herself up while she grabbed her rifle. "What. The. FUCK!" She yelled at Sise, who looked ever so calmly at her. While she seethed, he could see her face as her helmet depolarized and showed her red-with-anger-face.

"It was not my intention, I am sorry."

Lucy stalked up to his towering form and jabbed a finger up close to his large mandibles. She rose to her full height and tried to look as menacing as he did, she was about to spit a curse in his face when she caught the sight of his bright, fiery orange eyes and she somehow lost the scathing words she had for him. The anger that had flared within her chest evaporated and was replaced with a sensation of something odd and warm. It could even be called fluffy.

She went lax momentarily and just stared at him, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. _When have I been such a sap for eyes? _

Why had she never noticed his amazing eyes? _They're so beautiful... is that hurt in there? Or- _She thought but was cut off as he enclosed her hand with his huge, four fingered paw and lowered hers.

"Please, Woman. You are making a scene, and hindering my reputation. Calm down and get in the vehicle, I will join you if it helps," He said calmly.

Dazed, she complied and let him guide her to one of the civilian warthogs, they were the only thing remotely big enough for the eight foot tall Sangheili.

"I'm sorry, Sise," She apologized.

Lucy Jumped onto the back of a Troop Carrier warthog. She sat with her gun cradled on her knees and ended up not noticing that Sise was riding shotgun on the same warthog. Two other marines had gotten onto the back of the warthog, along with one other Elite.

Lucy was a bit surprised that tensions were high between the aliens and humans, but they seemed to work together well. But how would the citizens react to 48 elites? Along with 26 marines? What if a scarred war vet had a Marksman rifle and a good shot? It would be a huge dent in negotiations between humans and the Arbiter, or the elites in general. _To bad they have their own insurrectionists to deal with... ONI is probably doing some under-handed back stabbing shit to them. _

The convoy drove at a reasonable pace through the bustling city, when they passed the people, they got an assortment of looks. Some were obvious curiosity, some were hatred at the sight of the once genocidal religious fanatics. Some did not care and continued with their lives.

As Lucy watched the inhabitants of signs of hostility, she failed to notice a group CCS-Battlecruisers in brown hues and dirty purples descend from the sky.

She was finally granted the honor of being able to see the enormous shadows that played across the ground as the bulbous ships came down rapidly, their plasma cannons charging.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she turned around and shouted of the comms, "COVIE SHIPS INBOUND!" when she screamed this, chatter broke out across the channel. The squads were asking what to do, asking why they are here, asking if they had any IFF tags on them. But they all knew the answer, these ships had not been friendly, they were attacking.

Lucy started to pray and grip her rifle harder as a woman screamed over the channel, "BRACE, BRACE! INCOMING!"

Lucy looked up as a Battlecruiser shot a ball of super-heated, super charged ionized gas particles out of its port aft gun. The plasma round barreled towards a skyscraper to her right. She watched with a fascinated horror as slammed into the building, the shockwave shook the earth and dislodged a section of the building. It came off and fell in the street ahead of the convoy, blocking their path. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS! COME ON! BREAK RIGHT! BREAK RIGHT!" Screamed James as they convoy broke right. But a police car was crushed by a huge piece of building from a different shot of the bombardment. The warthog behind it rammed into the smaller and sleeker police car and was flipped into the air, the occupants dislodged and flung away, their bodies looking like rag dolls as they stuck the concrete and one man who smacked into a wall, his back had been twisted in a horrible way as the force of impact caved in his skull and shattered his spine. He stayed limp.

The warthog that had went flying slammed into a cargo truck and lodged itself into the cabin of it, sparking an explosion that clogged traffic in a series of smaller and less dangerous crashes.

Lucy breathing was ragged as rubble fell beside them, but when the rest of the convoy broke right, they had been able to throttle the speed and move, but as the convoy turned, a plasma mortar slammed into a building at the end of the convoy.

Lucy's warthog was at the end.

The salvo of plasma lodged into the shop and the entire building lit up and exploded in a light show of purples and reds, the force of the explosion had sent chunks of debris everywhere. And when Lucy looked towards the front of the jeep, she saw a that a re-bar had struck the drivers skull and was impaled in his temple, he was limp at the wheel and the car decided to turn right, break from the convoy and barrel into a parked car.

The occupants had held on with death grips as the warthog flew the closed coffee shops front window. Lucy felt herself being jettisoned out and when she struck the ground, blaring plain erupted across her right side as she blacked out in mind numbing pain, her last sight was Sise still in the warthog, seemingly unharmed.


End file.
